


After the Dawn

by therealityqueen212



Category: Fresh Meat (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealityqueen212/pseuds/therealityqueen212
Summary: "The Hartnell six arrived back at number 28 in the early morning. Everyone quietly trudged to their own rooms - except Josie, who followed JP to the the top floor, taking his hand in hers as they climbed the stairs."What happened with Josie and JP in between watching the sun come up, and JP leaving Manchester with Kingsley?
Relationships: Josie Jones/J.P. Pembersley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	After the Dawn

The Hartnell Six arrived back at number 28 in the early morning. Everyone quietly trudged to their own rooms - except Josie, who followed JP to the the top floor, taking his hand in hers as they climbed the stairs.

JP shut his bedroom door behind them, and for a long moment he and Josie just stared at each other. Weeks, even months, of longing and frustration and confusion, and finally they had found their way back to each other.

“Look, Jose, there’s no pressure to -” JP began, but before he could finish the sentence Josie had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. She broke the kiss and gave him a look that told him exactly how she wanted to spend their last few hours in Manchester.

“Thank fuck for that,” JP said, picking her up and throwing her on the bed. JP climbed on top of Josie and kissed her neck (she moaned in pleasure, wondering how he always remembered the _exact spot_ that felt best.) He began unbuttoning her dress, almost ripping off buttons in his haste. He pulled her dress over her head and threw it aside. She lay beneath him, wearing only a lacy black bra and knickers. JP thought how beautiful she looked, the dark fabric set against her pale skin and blonde hair.

“You are so insanely hot,” he said, and went to kiss her again. His hands roamed everywhere - her waist, her thighs, her bum, her breasts. He was already so hard he thought he might pass out.

“And you’re alright, I suppose,” she said, pulling his shirt over his head and running her hands over his chest. “But - ugh - this mattress is so - scratchy."

“The Vodster put all my sheets and stuff in the cellar. What if you go on top? Minimise the scratchiness, maximise the sexiness.”

“I’m sorry JP, I really do want this but, I mean, a bare mattress. It’s a bit _Trainspotting_.”

"You know, reading FHM really did not prepare me for how crucial bedlinen would be to banging hotties. I should start carrying a fitted sheet in my wallet, next to my 'doms."

Then Josie had an idea and sat up. “Remember that time in March when we were going to have a shower together? But then Kingsley came home ill and I had to make him soup?”

“Oh yeah, _that one time_ Kingsley came between us. Obviously I remember. I stayed in the shower waiting for you until the water went cold. My cock was as blue as my balls. It was one of the worst days of my life."

Josie rolled her eyes. “I didn't just feel like a fucking trip down memory lane, JP. It was a suggestion. You, me, shower sex, now.”

His eyes widened and a broad grin spread over his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his room and into the bathroom. It was dark inside, a thick curtain covering most of the window. He locked the door and then, his need to make Josie happy overwhelming even his desperate need to touch her again, he made a brief attempt at tidying up some of the party mess, and lit all of Oregon's "bath candles" with his lighter.

“JP?”

Josie was stood in the shower, fully naked, water streaming over the curves of her hips and breasts. In the flickering candlelight she was goddess-like. He walked towards her, dazed. She reached out her hands, undid his trousers and pulled down his boxers. He stepped out of them and climbed into the shower next to her.

He bent down to kiss her and she ran her fingers through his hair, using her other hand to caress his cock with her fingertips. JP made a noise that suggested he had forgotten how to speak, but if he could have spoken, he would have said something very complimentary. His face near hers, Josie whispered: “do you really have to ask if I like you?”

And then JP lost all semblance of control. He lifted one of her legs and pulled her towards him, barely hearing Josie’s moan of happiness as he entered her. She felt even better than he remembered.

Afterwards they sat side by side on the floor, a towel thrown over them both, JP’s arm slung around Josie’s shoulders.

“That was...” JP began, but couldn’t even begin to describe it. He'd always wondered if sex got boring when you committed to someone. But that had been even better than the sneaking around, forbidden fruit stuff. Knowing that they liked each other, that they were together, and sex being part of that togetherness - it was all more intense, somehow.

“Yeah,” Josie breathed. “We are very good at that. Like, insanely good.”

“I can’t believe I have to leave in -” he reached for his trousers and pulled out his phone “- two hours.”

Josie sighed, trying to hold back the sadness she felt at everyone leaving, and everything changing.

JP saw her face fall. “I don’t have to go today, Jose. I can stay - another few days- another week even - ”

“No. This is right. You need to go to London and I need to go to Cardiff, and you need to - pursue your dream at...Foxtons - and I need to make some new friends in Manchester. Enjoy my last year of uni. We can't stay the same forever even if...even if we want to.”

“You’ll come and visit though, obv?” JP looked a little sad now, too. “Cos I’ve already thought about, like, all the places we can have sex in my flat and we're well into the double digies. Especially now the shower is in the mix. And it wouldn't just be sex, although that would be fucking great, but we could go out, and do stuff, and hang out and talk, and - Josie you know if you don't say something I will literally keep talking forever."

"That all sounds nice" Josie said, trying to hide just how much she wanted to do everything JP had suggested. "I can get the train to London next weekend."

They smiled at each other. Josie traced the outline of his lips with her thumb and kissed him softly, hoping the kiss could convey all the things she still struggled to put into words. That in the sadness at something ending, there was this wonderful beginning happening too.

It did.


End file.
